


R76 Drabbles

by EdgeLady



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rimming, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/pseuds/EdgeLady
Summary: R76 drabbles, writing prompts, and writing exercises. These were originally written for my old Discord server, and were also posted on my tumblr. I've decided to clean them up a bit and throw them on AO3. They tend to be one-shot scenes, mostly nsfw, around 800 - 2k words each. They aren't really connected with one another (unless otherwise noted) and can exist in either canon or AUs depending on my mood at the time. I occasionally write these when the mood strikes me, so you'll probably see more to come, but no telling when.





	1. Promise of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is insidious, a greedy and insatiable beast. It creeps slowly over all, bringing rot and decay, until one day you are surrounded by broken cities and broken bodies, rubble and dust and shattered lives.
> 
> When nothing moves in the ruins, when the miles-long graveyard of abandoned vehicles and the crumbling husks of civilization’s structures are covered in blood and oil, grime and tears… this is when he seeks the only source of life around him.

Death is insidious, a greedy and insatiable beast. It creeps slowly over all, bringing rot and decay, until one day you are surrounded by broken cities and broken bodies, rubble and dust and shattered lives.

When nothing moves in the ruins, when the miles-long graveyard of abandoned vehicles and the crumbling husks of civilization’s structures are covered in blood and oil, grime and tears… this is when he seeks the only source of life around him.

Not because there is anything inherently erotic about death and destruction and the heavy pall of the end times. There isn’t, really.

But rather, it’s an instinctual need to find order in the chaos; meaning in entropy; sound in the silence. An instinctual need to prove that in all that blight, there still exists a glimmer of vitality. That all is not lost.

And so in the lull that comes after the enemy has been defeated—only for now and only in this place—they find a place inside one of the only structures still standing, find a wall to lean against, and find each other’s lips. Desperate, hungry, breathless, they meet again and again, until he licks delicately at those cracked, dry lips and they open for him, inviting him in. And then he is devouring the other, pressing his body against him, and that muscular, powerful, delightful body presses back, hard cock pressing against his, eager to show him that there is life here after all.

A pale hand rests on his ass, squeezing gently, and Gabriel moans into their kiss. He shifts a hand down to Jack’s thigh when the other man lifts a leg onto his hip, and he can feel the shudder that goes through his partner when Gabriel gently palms at his hardness.

They have to separate from their searing kiss, gasping for breath for a moment, until Jack grabs him by the front of his coat, eyes of blue ice wide and round and perfect, and whispers in his ear, “Fuck me, Gabriel.”

He almost asks the dumb question: Here? Now?

But almost as soon as his words form on his lips, they are gone. Because while this is not exactly the best place to fuck, the fact that they are surrounded by the wreckage of a once-vibrant city makes this exactly the best place to fuck. If only to prove that hope—and life—springs eternal.

But this is also not the time to wax poetic. Gabriel steps back, fingers quickly undoing his belt, even as Jack hurries to do the same. A good soldier is always prepared, and so he opens a small cylindrical container that he carries on his belt, smearing lube all over his fingers, even as Jack faces the wall, his own pants falling.

“Gabriel. Fuck me!” Jack says, his voice tinged with desperation. “Now!”

“Need to prep you—” he starts.

“No. Now,” the blonde growls insistently. He looks over his shoulder, blue eyes intense. He means it.

So Gabriel indulges him. If Jack weren’t a super soldier, he’d refuse. It would hurt too much. But he also understands that Jack wants the pain.

Pain is also very much a sign of life.

So he slathers his cock with lubricant and plunges in. Jack gives a cry of both pain and pleasure, head bowed against the wall. Gabriel is still careful, doesn’t just ram his full length inside, tries to go slowly as he feels resistance, tries to give Jack time to get used to the stretch. Jack is already panting and pressing back against him, a low moan dragging out of him. He makes an impatient, wounded sound, but Gabriel won’t go any faster, refuses to hurt him that much.

Finally, finally, he bottoms out and he spends a moment still, giving them both time to adjust. Jack gives him a few seconds of quiet, but when that warm body around him clenches, milking his cock and drawing a startled gasp out of him, Gabriel knows it’s time.

“Jack, baby, you feel so goddamn good,” he groans.

So hot. So silky. So full of life. So full of Gabriel.

Jack responds with a tattered moan. Throws his head back, sweat glistening on his forehead, fingers clawing at the stone wall. He moans Gabriel’s name in between gasps and cries of pleasure. Their bodies press desperately against one another, and a hand takes hold of Jack’s neglected cock.

“Gabe!” he cries. “Gabe!”

A powerful refrain that encourages him to keep the rhythm, to keep stroking in and out of Jack.

“Gabe! I’m going to c-come!” Jack cries out.

It is a promise. A benediction.

Gabriel explodes with him, their voices raised in an ensemble of pleasure, a crescendo of bliss, and for a few precious seconds, there is only the music of life.

And then silence reigns again, only punctuated by their heavy breathing. In the gloomy darkness of an abandoned building, Gabriel leans, nuzzling, against his best friend; his war buddy; his partner; his lover. In a few minutes they will have to go back out into the end times, keep fighting, keep walking through the valleys of death left in the wake of the omnic uprising.

But for now, for a breathless moments in time, there is only this. Life.


	2. Tormented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Morrison is a tormented man.

Jack Morrison is a tormented man.

He has had back to back meetings all day. Gabriel must have known that. He tortures Jack with messages and pictures. So much so that Jack is beyond frustrated by the time evening rolls around.

But he has one last engagement in the evening. It’s a dressy gala with politicians and rich businessmen. He does fine, really. Jack has been Strike-Commander for years now. He knows how to bullshit with the best of them. He’s doing great, until the Ambassador he’s talking to peeks around him and her eyes widen. Jack follows her gaze. A lot of people have noticed the newcomer too. Because why shouldn’t they? Not only is this a rare public appearance for the elusive hero but damn it… Gabriel Reyes looks fucking good in a black suit with a red tie.

Jack stares, open-mouthed, as Gabriel walks into the room as if he owns the place. And then Gabriel has the audacity to _smile_ at a woman who seems interested in him. Somehow, even across the room and even while maintaining polite interest, Gabriel makes eye contact with Jack and his eyes crinkle just slightly. _He knows._

Somehow, Jack makes it through the gala, but he’s ready to scream by then. Gabriel has eluded him all evening, but always just within Jack’s line of sight. And now Jack looks around and doesn’t see him. He steps outside but quickly enough he’s back to find his assistant, Sarah, to ask her where his car is.

She turns her wide pleasant smile on him. “Commander Reyes had me send it away. Because it’s so late, he graciously arranged for us to have rooms here tonight.”

Jack bites his lip. He nods to her, wishes her a good night, and hurries into the lobby. His eyes are almost immediately drawn up to the second floor balcony. Gabriel is there, in that perfectly tailored black suit that hugs those luscious curves and thighs. Smiles down at him. Jack tries not to make it too obvious he’s hurrying up the grand staircase. But by the time he gets there, Gabriel is gone, of course.

He wants Jack to chase him. Hunt him down. The thought thrills Jack, makes his cock twitch in his pants as he hurries through the hallways, sometimes only catching a glimpse. But Jack never gains any ground. He chases him up to the fourth floor. And then Jack is all out running. He almost blows past the closing door of the room, but he sees it out of the corner of his eye, skids to a stop on the smooth carpet, and snaps around to burst in, praying that he isn’t about to scare the crap out of some stranger.

But the jacket on a nearby chair indicates otherwise. Jack charges into the bedroom, doesn’t find him there either, and so he enters the bathroom where Gabriel is calmly undoing his tie. He’s smirking at Jack through the mirror. He knows what he’s done. And that’s why he isn’t surprised when Jack presses against him from behind, an animalistic growl emerges from the Strike-Commander.

“You cock-teasing bastard,” Jack says, his voice deep and gruff. “I am going to punish you for this.”

Gabriel gives a warm, throaty chuckle, even as he is pressed forcefully up against the mirror. “Oh, yeah? What are you going to do, Commander?”

Jack grabs him by the arm, yanks him back into the bedroom, and none too gently shoves him onto the bed. Gabriel doesn’t fight when Jack kisses him with bruising force, hungrily devouring Gabe’s mouth as if he were a man dying of starvation. By the time they have to come up for air, Gabriel looks decidedly more disheveled, his tie hanging around his neck loosely and his shirt open to reveal his heaving chest.

“I am going to make you beg,” Jack says softly, intensely, his blue eyes blazing. He grabs a hold of Gabriel’s hair, forcefully snapping his head up and back, causing the man to gasp. “And then I am going to fuck you into this bed until you’re screaming my name. And I am going to come inside of you again and again, all goddamn night.”

Gabriel’s eyes are wide and dark and he’s panting a little. He gives a lascivious little thrust of his hips, smiles at him brilliantly. “Then what are you waiting for, Jack? Claim your prize. You’ve waited patiently all day.”

Not so patiently, perhaps, but Jack doesn’t argue. He feels wild; possessed even. He wants his husband so badly that he tears the rest of Gabriel’s shirt off, tosses it aside carelessly along with the tie. The pants soon follow. He presses his own heavy body down over that muscular bronze perfection, pinning him down to the bed with his weight. Gabriel laughs at his eagerness, but that soon enough turns into gasps and cries of pleasure as Jack bites him, first around a nipple, and then on his shoulder, and then lower, all over his thighs and even his ass, leaving blatant bite marks all over, marking Gabriel as his own. Gabriel claws at him, revealing his own desperation, revealing that he too had been forced to wait all day.

“Did you use that toy on yourself? The one you sent a picture of?” Jack growls at one point.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, Gabe!”

“I didn’t!” Gabriel responds. When he looks at Jack, his pupils are blown and he’s gasping for breath. “I wanted you. Only you. A toy wouldn’t have done anything for me. I want your cock!”

Jack grunts his approval. “Good answer.” He turns Gabriel over onto his stomach, spreads the cheeks of that gorgeous ass, and plunges his tongue deep.

His husband gives a shout and writhes beneath him, canting his hips to press back against Jack, already nearly sobbing about how good it feels. Jack can’t get enough of him. He licks and smacks, teasing and tormenting the sensitive rim and sometimes plunging back in, until Gabriel is trembling beneath him with a constant refrain of “Jack! Jack! Haaaaa—oh god, Jack! _Dios_!” And Jack thinks he could make Gabe come just like this. But he doesn’t want that.

He takes his time. He’s waited all day, but this is the time to slow down. He prepares Gabe with care, sliding first one and then two and then three lubed fingers into his hole, slowly spreading him, teasing him, curling his fingers inside to make Gabriel gasp and writhe. Until finally, Gabe says the magic words.

“Jack. _Please…_ _please_ fuck me!”

It’s what Jack needed to hear. He plunges deep into him, fucking him into the bed as promised, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from Gabriel’s mouth. Jack can’t get enough of him. He strokes in and out of him, hard because he knows his husband can take it, until those powerful thighs tremble beneath him and he knows it’s time. Gabriel moans wantonly, begs him, cries out his name, until finally his body clenches around Jack and it tips the blonde over the edge as well.

When they both collapse onto the bed, gasping for breath, Jack drops tender kisses all over the brown skin, lips brushing gently over the bite marks he had made earlier. Finally sated, Jack is a much gentler man.

“I love you, Gabe,” he murmurs.

“I love you too, baby.”


	3. Subdued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shifts, just enough to look at him, eyes glowing deep red, gasping for breath, tongue darting out to lick at the blood from his busted lip. Just barely the tips of particularly sharp fangs glint in the light. His gloriously long white-streaked hair—a bit of a tangled mess at the moment—frames his beautiful face. Even like this—on his knees, wrists tied behind his back, defeated—he’s alluring and dangerous all the same. A predator that has only temporarily been subdued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same universe as my longer pieces Fate & the Fall and Wish You Were Here, which is a time travel fix-it AU. 
> 
> In fact, this draws directly on an idea in Wish You Were Here that _strongly suggests_ that Reaper-Gabe wants to be defeated in a fight and dominated by Soldier 76. 
> 
> This piece was also very heavily influenced by the fabulously talented artist Higo, and his [tied-up Reaper](https://thatonekinkyfriendtrytobenice.tumblr.com/image/178250075737)… Higo’s art has a tendency to inspire me a lot...
> 
> This drabble might have a continuation written of it soon, it's kind of been rolling around my head a bit.

Gabriel shifts, just enough to look at him, eyes glowing deep red, gasping for breath, tongue darting out to lick at the blood from his busted lip. Just barely the tips of particularly sharp fangs glint in the light. His gloriously long white-streaked hair—a bit of a tangled mess at the moment—frames his beautiful face. Even like this—on his knees, wrists tied behind his back, defeated—he’s alluring and dangerous all the same. A predator that has only temporarily been subdued.

Soldier:76 wipes the sweat off his own brow with his arm. He bends over, hands on his knees, still trying to catch his breath as well. Goddamn, what a fight. There wasn’t anyone else on the planet that could give the old soldier such a challenge in one-to-one combat. Not even either of their younger selves, he is certain.

Jack straightens. He’s achy all over and he will probably hurt more later, because Reaper hadn’t pulled any punches. But the satisfaction in Jack’s chest and the swelling of his cock in his black pants tells him this had been worth it. He absently wipes blood from the corner of his mouth with a thumb, and steps closer to his prize.

Gabriel has only slightly moved. He is pressing his cheek against the floor now, his long coat somehow swept aside, and that perfect ass— framed in those tight leather pants—is in the air. He’s purposely positioned himself this way, as if on display for Jack.

“I could smoke out of this, you know,” Gabriel says quietly. His voice is dark, smoky, rough. He pulls gently against the silken rope around his wrists. “Or just bust out of it.”

“You could,” Jack replies. He pushes the toe of his boot gently against Gabriel’s crotch, feels the hardness, and smiles. “But you haven’t.”

Reaper doesn’t disagree. He lost the fight and he’s choosing to willingly submit. _Jesus fuck._

Those glowing crimson eyes watch from the floor as Jack shakes off his leather jacket, letting it drop carelessly behind him and leaving him only in a tight black compression shirt. Then the old soldier squats down beside him, and rests a hand on that gorgeous ass, squeezing gently. Gabriel gives a low noise of approval but doesn’t move.

Jack smiles to himself and slides his powerful arms under Gabriel and then stands up. He tosses his husband over his shoulder, producing first a startled gasp—possibly at how effortlessly Jack had picked him up—then a growl of warning. Jack is old—by his own standard—with the wrinkles across his scarred face and the white hair to prove it, but he’s still a super soldier. And still the only man on the planet that could manhandle Gabriel Reyes. Despite the wordless protest, he feels the man’s hard cock press against him.

"We’re not going far. I just want to make you more comfortable,” Jack assures. He walks across the shattered living room, ignoring the crunch of something beneath his boot. They’d trashed the safehouse in what had started as a legitimate argument and then a real fight, taking out their frustrations on each other. Not the first time they’d fought, certainly… but it was the first Jack had actually taken the upper hand, and won.  The safehouse had suffered the worst of it. Whatever. Jack would just get the Strike-Commander to fix it up later. Young Jack would _completely_ understand.

When he deposits Gabriel on the bed, he does it gently, with care, placing him on his back near the edge of the bed and stepping between those powerful thighs. With his knee, Jack nudges gently at his crotch once more, feels the answering twitch of interest. Gabriel’s glowing red eyes are locked on him, unblinking, a little bit alien, and probably to anyone else eerie and inhuman. But to Jack he’s perfect. He knows his husband’s eyes don’t glow unless he’s angry or excited, and the way he’s relaxed now suggests he’s no longer angry. Gabriel tightens his thighs around Jack gently, a reminder that he could probably crush a man’s head between them. Jack rests a hand on those ridiculous armored boots.

A black tendril of shadow shoots out and wraps around Jack’s wrist, gently. Gabriel’s gaze goes distant, like he’s looking through him, before he blinks and refocuses on Jack.

“Reaper says he can get rid of the clothes, if you want.”

Jack hums thoughtfully, runs his hand up the top of the boots and pausing to rest on a powerful thigh. The tendril is still wrapped around his wrist, and with his other hand he gently pets the shadows. From the corner of his eye he sees Gabriel shiver at the touch.

“Take the coat and shirt, Reaper, since he’s a bit tied up right now. Everything above the waist. But leave the rest. I’ve worked hard for this prize. I want to unwrap it at my leisure,” Jack says, his blue eyes locking gazes with those crimson ones.

The black tendril dissipates a moment later. So do the long leather black coat and the black shirt beneath, and the ridiculous belts, all of them turning into fine wisps of shadow that soon fade away. Gabriel is left in nothing but his tight pants and his boots, his scarred muscular chest rising and falling a bit faster than normal. Jack leans over him. A sliver of light from outside the bedroom door seeps in, making those alien eyes shine. Keeping their gazes locked, Jack flickers a tongue over Gabriel’s nipple. There’s a little hitch of breath and a soft moan.

“This is the first time,” Gabriel starts, then interrupts himself with a gasp and a cry when Jack bites him. That will leave a mark. It takes Gabriel a moment to recover his senses and remember what he was saying. “This is the first time you’ve actually beat me in a fight, Jackie. What—haaah—”

Jack is biting and nipping and sucking at his other nipple, and then over his chest and lower, leaving bite marks as he moves further down. He ignores the attempt at conversation. Those powerful thighs tighten around him. Just as Jack reaches where the black leather pants hug those righteous hips, the old soldier stands up and reaches to slowly pull off his combat boots, one at a time, tossing them aside.

“These are over dramatic even for you, Gabe,” Jack says casually, dropping the second one on the floor.

“Supposed to be,” Gabe says, panting a little from the earlier teasing. “It’s a character I play for Talon. Gotta sell it.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Jack reaches to sit him up. “Come here, darling.”

When Gabriel is upright and standing in front of him, the soldier licks the last remnants of blood from his lips before kissing him. Gabriel starts to respond, to push back eagerly, his tongue already trying to probe for his. But Jack bites him, startling him and making him draw back, and quite suddenly Gabe is pushed down to his knees. At some point, without Gabriel even noticing, Jack had undone his own pants, hard cock hanging out.

“Well, Mr. Badass Mercenary, time to put that sassy mouth of yours to good use.” He presses the ruddy tip of his cock against Gabriel’s lips. Without hesitation those beautiful lips open and eagerly take him in, and goddamn he does it all the way to the hilt without hesitation or gag reflex. _Fucking. Hell._

Dark lashes lower partially over blood-red eyes and Gabriel swallows, slowly milking his cock. Jack can’t help the groan. He stands there for a moment, letting that perfect mouth warm him up, the tongue pressing against the underside of his length.

But he can’t get distracted, as much as he desperately wants to claim his prize. There was a point to making Gabriel submit. The night is young, after all, and there will be plenty of time for games later.

Jack grabs a hold of a handful of luscious salt-and-pepper locks, pulling Gabriel’s head back. “Now that you can’t talk back, you’re going to listen to what I was trying to tell you earlier, before you got pissy and threw that punch.”

Gabriel’s red eyes widen and he gives Jack a betrayed look. But he settles back on his haunches nonetheless, and doesn’t break the rope around his wrists, or smoke out of the situation. Jack knows he can, at any time, or even give the hand signal to stop. But Gabriel does none of those things, a sign that he’s willing to listen, and wait for the prize at the end. For the moment at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides discord and Ao3, you can also find me on [Tumblr ](https://edgeladymusings.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/Tasali)
> 
> If you like my work, I also have a [kofi](https://https://ko-fi.com/edgelady) page now.


End file.
